Tainted Love
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: AU to The Sakurakoji Hime. One-Shot. Tsubaki has a confession to make to Kaien Cross.


**I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Tsubaki Kuran is what I own for this small preview of a new AU story for the Sakurakoji Hime. Hope you will enjoy this short one-shot!**

* * *

Tainted Love

* * *

"Kaien?" Tsubaki said.

"Yes, Tsubaki?" Kaien questioned after taking a sip of the warm rose tea, he made for him and his pureblood guest.

"I have something that I must tell you…" Tsubaki confessed, before the vampire hunter looked at her with his concern hazel eyes, placing his tea cup down on the saucer. "I um… I think… to put in human terms… I'm thinking that I'm starting to fall in love…" Tsubaki look up at Kaien with her emerald green eyes. "With you."

After a few seconds, she could believe what happened next...

The loud laughter and soft cries of the vampire hunter, Kaien Cross filled his living room as a pureblood princess was showing a nervous expression at first before telling him a confession.

A love confession.

"I'm being serious, Kaien…" Tsubaki said once more, before looking at him with a serious look. "You think my feelings are a joke? I'm really in love with you, you blockhead hunter!" Then her eyes glowed red.

Kaien started wiping the tears from the corner of his hazel eyes, after removing his glasses, before placing them back and looking back at Tsubaki. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki, but I can't accept your true feelings. With you as a pureblood princess and part of the royal family and me as a vampire hunter, your blood can't be tainted by a human."

"But, ever since you and Sora save me from my abusive marriage from my power hungry brother, somehow my heart was beating for a human heart, instead of one of kind… " Tsubaki explained, before getting from up the chair and walked towards him on the couch and sat down next to him on his right hand side. "I do crave your blood, Kaien, but I will not hurt you, since my heart is beating for you. My savior." Tsubaki place her hand on to his cheek, before Kaien slowly removing it with his hand.

"Tsubaki…"

"Don't Tsubaki me… this is my real feelings, Kaien. I'm in love you. Don't you ever understand me, even though I'm a pureblood princess?" Tsubaki snapped, before standing up and look away from him. "Are you telling me that a vampire hunter like you don't like me? Even though I saw you flirting with my baby sister, Juri."

"Tsubaki…" Kaien said, before he stood up from the couch and he was behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Both you and your sister are purebloods. Your blood can't be tainted, it must stay pure for generations for your kind."

"Well, I don't care anymore." Tsubaki said, turning her head sideways to look at him, through his glasses. "My mother and father wanted me to love someone who cares about me. Not my brother Rido who wants me to bare him a daughter, since he rejected his own son. Akihiko is his son, but he loves me more than him."

"You're right…" Kaien said, after straightening his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and Tsubaki look at him with widened green eyes.

"How did you-" Tsubaki started to stay before Kaien's lips mashed against her, softly as he had his left arm around her waist and his right hand on her soft pale cheek.

Tsubaki's emerald green eyes stayed widened during the first few seconds of the kiss, before she slowly closed them and placed her right hand on his cheek, touching his ear and few strands of his hair. Her head moved closer as the kiss was getting more passionate and it was more blissful than what Rido usual give her.

Once Kaien removed his lips from Tsubaki's lips, her lips wanted more as she move in closer, but she stopped she didn't feel his nose against her skin or his warm breathing.

"Kaien…" She said softly, before reaching up and taking off his glasses. She has his glasses in the palm of her hands, before placing them down on the coffee table. Suddenly, she felt Kaien's hand gripping onto his waist gently, before turning her and placing her onto the couch as she shifted to laying down, while keeping her stare at him.

Then, Kaien climbed on top of Tsubaki as their noses touched, while looking into their eyes in silent before the vampire hunter whispered "Be careful what you have wish for, Tsubaki." in her left ear.

Tsubaki nodded before Kaien chuckled softly and taken her lips, once again as the pureblood moan softly into the kiss with her arms wrapped around him. She slowly reached up to his sandy blonde hair and removing the ribbon that was holding up his flowing blonde locks into a ponytail, as the kisses were getting intense each time.

Tsubaki and Kaien enjoyed this type of love.

Which is called Tainted Love…

* * *

 **If you don't remember who is Tsubaki, she happens to be my OC who has a son by Rido Kuran, not Serni Shiki and she happens to be the second born before Haruka and Juri from my story, The Sakurakoji Hime.**

 **If you like this one shot, I'm willing to start on the new story, as soon as can. But if you have any questions to ask me let me know and I can give you a little preview of the AU story for Tsubaki and Bloom.**


End file.
